When Spring Fever Hits
by TheMischievousTwins131
Summary: Kyoya Ootori has always hated the spring...Women go into heat...But what happens when a certain female host gets hit with this spring fever and wants the shadow king...BADLY...What will he do?


**Hello everyone! Hope you're enjoying your summer so far!  
**

**Anyways...here's a short little story about spring! This came from a roleplay idea from my lovely twin, lilalexis131. By the way, everything in _italics _is thoughts. Or misunderstood sentences. Rate M for a lemon**

**Love always, Emily **

**P.S. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Kyoya Ootori knew exactly what day it was without looking at any calendar. It was the first day of spring. Which meant one thing…women would be going into spring heat…

"Haruhi would be the exception…" he said to himself as he sat at his table in the club room. The tomboy female host could barely count as a female in his eyes. Her a-cup chest barely poked out under the layers of shirts and tank top. She had a slight curve of her his but that was it. She wouldn't be like the other girls in his classes.

The ones who 'accidently' brushed their breasts against his arms and chest. Though he had to admit that some did feel quite good. He had been fighting a hard-on all day. Right now he could feel the semi-erection pressing against his black slacks. It wasn't a surprise that women were acting like this. This was the time of mating. For any creature of the female gender. Ducks often laid their eggs and had their babies, so why would women be different? He looked up quietly as the freshmen trio walked in.

"Did you see those girls push their tits up against Haruhi?" Hikaru asked snickering.

"Hey Haruhi, if you were really a boy, would you have had a boner?" Kaoru asked the already embarrassed tomboy host.

"No I wouldn't. I didn't really notice them" she said holding her books a little tighter to her. Kyoya noticed the small pink blush on her cheeks.

"Kyoya…its springtime" Tamaki said walking up behind the raven haired man.

"I know…Classes were difficult to get through" Kyoya said as the female guests walked in. "Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai going to be late?" Tamaki asked putting his hand on Kyoya's chair.

"Yes…both have martial arts club " Kyoya replied.

"Ah…come now gentlemen…our lovely guests are here" Tamaki said in his romantic princely voice. The girls squealed happily as they made their way over to their respected host's couches.

"Haruhi, will you please make some coffee?" Kyoya asked looking at her. Haruhi smiled at him thankfully and slipped away from the twins, going into the back room.

The first hour went by painfully slow. The girls kept up to their antics, hoping to bed one of the sexy four men, as well as Haruhi.

"Kyoya-kun? Is it possible to have honey with my tea?" A beautiful blonde asked smiling up at him.

"Of course my dear…anything for you" Kyoya replied with his host smile 'God…I want to vomit…you dumb ass bitch…I will not sleep with you no matter how much you try to flirt with me…but keep trying you worthless slut' Kyoya thought angrily. He walked back to the back room where Haruhi was making more coffee.

Haruhi's day had been worse than she let on. Something was wrong with her. Maybe she was getting sick…She usually got a cold with the change of winter to spring. But this year was different. She noticed it when she was in her math class.

"_Haruhi? May I have a word with you in the back?" Kyoya purred smiling at her, his glasses gone. The brunette nodded and followed him quickly. He closed the door behind her and pinned her against the wall._

"_Senpai?" She asked softly, her cheeks a dark pink._

"_What is it Haruhi?" Kyoya purred unbuttoning her coat and shirt. He cupped her pink bra covered breasts and ran his thumbs over her nipples, making them poke out through the thin material._

"_U-uh..senpai….? Why are you doing this?" She groaned out, subconsciously pushed her chest furthers into his hands._

"_Because Haruhi…I want to fuck you hard" Kyoya growled pushing one hand down her pants, stroking her womanhood._

"_UH!" she yelped out, her body almost convulsing under his touch. His fingers stroking the wet slit of his younger peer._

"_Oh Haruhi…you're so wet" Kyoya groaned in her ear._

"Mr. Fujioka? Can you answer the question?" Her teacher hissed. Haruhi snapped out of her day dreams and read the board.

"Sensei…solving the question is impossible…if the number was twenty eight instead of twenty nine, the answer would be x equals ninety five" Haruhi replied after a few minutes. The teacher paused and looked at the board.

"Correct Mr. Fujioka" She said frowning and turned away.

The next time occurred during her lunch.

"So the answers to the French test were…" Kaoru said to Hikaru as she dozed off again.

"_Open your mouth more Haruhi" Kyoya purred holding the thick, hot, pulsating erection in his hands. Haruhi, who was on her knees looked up at him, her mouth opened into the shape of a wide O._

"_Give it to me Kyoya" she purred licking her lips as she leaned forward to lick his erection. Kyoya let out a breathy moan as she took it into her mouth, sucking on it like her favorite lollipop. "It's so thick and hot Kyo-chan." She mumbled around his manhood._

"_Shit Haruhi…your mouth is so hot…" he groaned out thrusting his hips forward, stuffing his penis further down her velvet throat. Haruhi hummed quietly, creating a vibrating like feeling around the foreign object in her mouth. She pulled back slightly, licking and sucking as she shifted. His erection popped out of her mouth with an audible 'pop.'_

"_Kyoya…I want you and your sexy, hard cock" she hissed out._

"Hey Haruhi?" Hikaru asked shaking her shoulder, once again jolting the brunette from her day dream.

"Yeah?" she stuttered out quietly.

"Lunch is over" Kaoru said looking at her. "Are you okay?" he asked. The brunette paused, 'they know!' her mind screamed.

"No…just thinking about what I'm going to cook for dinner" she lied quickly, a shaky and forced smile plastered onto her face.

"Ah…Alright then" they said at the same time, shrugging.

"Haruhi? Have you seen the honey?" Kyoya asked looking through cabinet. The brunette looked at him quietly from her glass of water. _"Haruhi? What are you doing, honey?" _The seductive Kyoya voice from her daydreams purred. She coughed on her water, choking a little and looked at her senpai with wide eyes.

"What?" she squeaked blinking at him.

"Do you know where the jar of honey is?" He asked before looking at her. "Are you alright?" His face was unreadable like always, just a hint of worrying in his eyes.  
_"Honey? Are you alright?" _the seductive voice rang in her ears, the soft voice sounding nothing like the man in front of her.

"What?" Haruhi asked after a few minutes, shaking her head a little, attempting to clear it.

"Honey…where is it?" He asked walking closer to her, looking and sounding a little annoyed.

"Where's what?" she asked, looking up at him. She gasped in surprise when she saw him moving closer to her and scrambled to take a few steps back.

"Ugh…female teens…" he grumbled "Are you alright Haruhi? Do you need help?" He asked, grabbing the jar of the thick yellow sweetness from the cabinet she was once standing against.  
_"Unnghh….my jeans…they're so tight….I need help" _the voice let out a seductive moan, sending warm shocks down to her very core. Haruhi flushed a dark red and choked a little more for air.

"Your what?" she squeaked out. Kyoya looked at her with a confused expression.

"Um? Maybe you should go home Haruhi…I'll entertain your guests for today" he said frowning  
_"Mmm….I want to take you home Haruhi…I'll entertain my guest all day"_ The voice crooned in her ear, the lust consuming the normally conservative teen.

"You'd do what? Uhh?" her voice replied, sounding an octave lower as her back hit a wall. Kyoya took another step towards her.

"Haruhi…? I want you to go home…I think you need some more sleep" the raven haired teen said quietly, skeptically watching the young woman.  
_"Oh Haruhi…I want you….I don't think you'll get much sleep"_ The voice let out a sultry moan, making the girl's legs liquefy into a jelly, a warm sensation pooling in her stomach. Haruhi's face flushed a dark red.

"I don't need much sleep senpai" she purred out, her eyes clouding over. The second year frowned and walked over to her, touching her forehead gently.

"Haruhi…you're burning up…you should go to bed" He said, the shadow king's voice laced with concern.  
_"Haruhi…you're so hot…what I'd do to you in bed…" _The female closed her eyes for a second, her lips parting as she felt imaginary hands caress her body. Her hips bucked forward against the unreal sensation. Her nipples hardened as if touched and pinched. She licked her dried lips and glanced at the couch next to him, her mouth drying up.

"Senpai…" she purred out. Kyoya swallowed thickly, despite the light pink blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"What? Haruhi…you seriously don't look well" He said as calmly as one could.  
_"Oh Haruhi…I'd fuck you so well" _

"you'd….so well?" she mumbled, her eyes clouded with the burning lust.  
_"Just like that baby…give into temptation" _the voice crooned passionately into her ear.

"Yes…give in…" she purred, pushing her senpai onto the couch before creeping next to him on it.

"What the hell Haruhi?" Kyoya protested as she moved to straddle him. "What are you doing?" he asked with wide eyes, though he didn't try to push her off.

"What you said you were going to do" she said in a low, seductive voice as she licked her lips. She leaned down before capturing the surprised lips of the Ootori boy, moving her hips against his growing erection. Kyoya shifted back against her and gasped.

"What did I say?" He asked in a puzzled tone as she attempted to shove her tongue into his mouth.

"That you'd take me to bed…and fuck me so hard" she whispered, pulling back slightly to look at him.

"What? I never said that!" The older teen protested. "Thought it yes…but never said it" he said moving to sit up with his elbows but not enough to knock her off of him.

"You said it…I heard you…It got me so hot" she purred shaking her head as she pushed him back down, kissing him again. Kyoya gasped softly at the normally innocent girl's dirty remark but gave in. He kissed her back, letting her tongue sloppily mash against his, both never experiencing sexual relations with the opposite gender. Haruhi groaned as his tongue brushed against her teeth. Her hands moved up and tangled in the black locks as his hands firmly grabbed her hips.

"Stop trying to lead…" he hissed as he kissed her roughly on the mouth, their teeth clashing against each other. Haruhi gasped softly, only to be swallowed up by the passionate exchange of saliva. Kyoya sucked on her lower lip as his hands slipped under her shirt and tank top, gently grazing her back with his finger nails.

Haruhi pulled back slightly to let the high pitch mewl escape as she arched her back. He smirked and attacked her collarbone as his hands slipped to the front and brushed against the underside of her breasts.

"Damnit Haruhi…" he grumbled giving each a gentle squeeze.

"Oh God Kyoya…yes..." she gasped out as his fingers brushed her already elongated nipples. He fingers hooked around the cup of the bra and pulled it down roughly, freeing the perked buds of nerves. He pinched and pulled each one roughly as he licked, sucked and nipped at her pale column of a neck.

"You're certainly not flat chested…I was wrong" he murmured twisting one nipple roughly, causing her to yelp and tug on his hair.

"Didn't you learn not to assume?" she panted out feeling something hard poking at her womanhood through their pants.

"No sorry…missed that lesson…Shit…I have a boner…" he mumbled feeling the strain. Haruhi looked down and gasped at the bulge between her legs. Kyoya shifted so his knee rested between her legs and moved it slowly back and forth. Haruhi let out soft little moans as she closed her eyes.

"Please Kyoya…just fuck me please…I can't stand it" she whimpered biting her lip. Kyoya nodded and carefully moved so he was no longer under her. He unbuttoned her coat and shirt and coaxed both off, tossing them aside. He kissed the skin above her tank top that hid her breasts from sight as he unbuttoned her pants. Haruhi lifted her hips eagerly as he pushed them past her hips.

"Shit…you have white panties…So innocent and saintly" he panted out.

"Actually its sort of a thong…but whatever" Haruhi said blushing.

"Oh really?" he asked flipping her onto her stomach. "Well I'll be damned…" he said gently swatting her behind.

"Shut up!" she whined flipping back over. She ripped his shirt open, somehow managing not to break any buttons and ran her hands down his chest, flicking and pinching one of his nipples as he had done to her. Her hands traveled lower to the soft hairs on his abdomen. "So this is a happy trail…" she murmured aloud as she traced the visible v of his pelvic bone and undid his jeans. She let out a sultry gasp at the bulge that came into view when she pushed his jeans down.

"Ungghh I can feel your breath" Kyoya panted out as her fingers traced his penis.

"I did this?" she asked softly, cupping it.

"Yes! You're hotter than you think…you were so sexy…" he moaned out as she hooked her fingers around the black boxers and pulled them down, nearly getting hit with the hard anatomy.

"Oh!" she yelped before touching it, gasping at the throbbing pulse and warmth from it. "Woah…" she said running her fingers over it.

"It's nothing special…it's not huge or thick…" Kyoya mumbled.

"I think it's perfect…just the right thickness…bigger than normal…from what I've read of course" she said leaning forward to lick the small drop of pre-cum oozing from the lead. She licked her lips from the saltiness before taking the erection into her mouth, sucking on it.

"Shit Haruhi…" he mumbled as she licked it as if her life depended on it.

"You're cock is so big…" she mumbled, trying to be like her day dream. Kyoya's face turned bright red from her sentence. He quickly snapped out of it when he heard choking from the brunette who tried to take more than she could handle.

"Careful there tiger…no more" he said pulling away from her. Haruhi blushed but nodded.

"O-okay…" she mumbled as he carefully pushed her down. He looked at her quietly before pulling the underwear off. He looked at the soft pink flesh of her womanhood and dragged his finger up and down the slit. Haruhi gasped and arched her back slightly, biting her lip.

"You're soaked…" he murmured pushing a finger into her slowly. Haruhi squirmed slightly, feeling the odd intruder in her only to squirm more when he pulled his finger out. She looked at him with wide eyes as he stuck his finger into his mouth, sucking it clean. He blushed when he noticed her gawking at him.

"Hey…Kyoya?" she asked softly.

"Hmm?" he asked noticing her no longer in the lust form from earlier. "Holy shit…Haruhi don't think we have to do this. We don't" he said quickly.

"No…It's not that…I want this…I want you" she said quietly. "I was going to say, are you going to finger me forever or fuck me?" she asked boldly. Kyoya blushed a dark red and smiled.

"So bold…" he said then paused. "Um…except we don't have condoms…" he added. Haruhi paused quietly.

"I'll take the morning after pill…We'll be fine…I really want this" she said nodding confidently. Kyoya nodded.

"Yeah. I want it too Haruhi…I could always…erm…pull out before…" he said quietly.

"Alright…by the way…you're really cute when you're not in charge" she said. Kyoya rolled his eyes before sitting on the couch. He took Haruhi's hands and helped her onto his lap.

"It's going to hurt…" he said quietly to her.

"Fuck it…I want you to fuck me" she hissed grabbing his erection and positioned it at her opening. She squeezed his hands as she sat down on it. Kyoya held her to him, muffling her yelp by his shoulder. Haruhi squeezed her eyes tight, tears falling down them. 'Suck it up. Suck it up…' her mind hissed. After a few minutes she looked at him.

"You okay?" he asked quietly looking at her. He smirked when she moved slightly. "Alright…I'm going to fuck you hard now" he hissed grabbing her hips. Haruhi giggled slightly before moving her hands to his shoulders. She shifted slightly onto her toes and moved up before slamming back down.

"Ungh…Kyoya it's so hot" she groaned. Kyoya grabbed her hips and lifted her before pulling her back down.

"Let me lead" he hissed moving her so she was holding onto the couch with her hands, leaning over it.

"Okay" she groaned out as he thrusted into her roughly. She let out a muffled scream and pushed back against him. "Harder!" she mumbled. Kyoya nodded and obeyed, thrusting into her as hard and as fast as he could, both panting and moaning each other's names.

"I'm getting close Haruhi…" Kyoya groaned.

"Uhh…me too" she mumbled. She let out series of little yelps as his hand covered her mouth as she came, letting out a muffled scream. Kyoya sucked on her shoulder to stop his groan as he came inside her. Haruhi felt fireworks exploding in her, the warmth spreading over her body. Kyoya pulled out of her and collapsed onto the couch next to her.

"Shit…" he mumbled closing his eyes.

"That was good…" she said curling against him. 'Is this okay? To cuddle next to Kyoya Ootori after we had sex?' she thought quietly. Kyoya smirked slightly and kissed her nose. He shifted slightly and looked at the clock.

"We've been in here for fifteen minutes" he said. Haruhi sat up slightly and sighed.

"Yeah I guess we have been" she said getting up. She grabbed his boxers and slipped them on. Kyoya snickered and got up. Once the two were dressed, Kyoya walked to the door. He shifted his slacks, trying to fix the uncomfortable feeling from his still semi-hard dick.

"Hey Haruhi?" He asked looking at her as she smoothed her shirt down and put her jacket.

"Yeah senpai?" She asked looking at him quietly.

"You can call me Kyoya. It's okay. We're beyond senpai and younger peer now…." He said laughing. "But I was wondering if you'd like to get dinner tomorrow night with me?" he asked. Haruhi paused quietly, her eyes wide. 'KYOYA OOTORI JUST ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!' her mind screamed excitedly.

"Uh…yeah sure…I don't think I have anything planned…" She said shrugging as if she wasn't excited.

"Alright…I'll pick you up around six?" He asked.

"Yeah sure" she said nodding and walked back to the club room. Kyoya snickered.

"God I love spring fever" he said happily to himself as he turned the lights off in the back room.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Review! :D **

**P.S. The final chapter of OJAD (Only Just A Dream) is being written and I have writers block for ICNHM (It Could Never Happen to Me) so that could be a little while...**

**Ah well...Off to bed, seeing as it is 1:25 AM... ;D**


End file.
